


The Trickster and The Cat

by BritishBlaze



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishBlaze/pseuds/BritishBlaze
Summary: The Raven cannot see the future, his dreams show glimpses but his visions are clouded. He travels back to the source of the visions but is met with some unwanted company.





	The Trickster and The Cat

Another beautiful night here in this town as I glide in the light of the silver pearl that pronounces itself through the heavens. I should be thankful for the few nights left that are still warm before the inevitable passage of Summer into Fall, the colder nights are not something i look forward to.

Whilst gliding through the air I use a small draft below myself to gain some distance without extra exertion. My target is a particular house located in the area the humans call Arcadia Bay. The adults living there are not really of my concern but the children are very much so.

For the past few months I have been having dreams, nightmares even, of those two children. My dreams showed one of them as a catalyst and the other to be something more, something terrifying.

The house comes into my view and I begin my descent, as I declined in descent the air around me was becoming colder but reassured myself that the house would soon warm myself up.

I land safely on the windowsill, it is quite small but a small adjustment means I can stand upright. I turn my head to face the moon, almost perfectly centred in the night sky, my timing is more accurate than previously.

I peer into the room and take in the scene in front of me, the two young girls are fast asleep and snuggled beside each other. I keep my eyes focused on the darker haired one, the special one. She is quite twitchy and is constantly tossing and turning away from her friend, perhaps she is having a nightmare, I could go into her dream but doing so here would be very unwise. There is a predator who lives in this area one who watches me from the shadows, I can tell his curiosity grows stronger every time I come and it is only a matter of time before he strikes.

I take a deeper look at the special one, my understanding of her is still so limited, I don't know why her or her friend appear in my dreams so frequently. Two little humans, in a little house, in a little town and yet they terrify me more than anything in my many centuries on this coast. Why can't I see what happens beyond the start? Why can't I see the path it takes to get there? How can I play my part when the mystery of it all prevents me from doing so?

A chill runs down my back and interrupts my train of though. My senses alert me to _him_ , the beastly guardian. He who is patiently stalking me from above this window, thinking he is unnoticed so perhaps I should break this illusion of his. The light footsteps approach closer and I feel his presence looking over the edge. Thee beast jumps down upon me but I am more than ready, I open my wings and hug the window laying as flat as I can, I feel the draft from the swing brush against my back as he falls below I swiftly fly up to where he had pounced from. The beast's mobility helps his landing and he looks up to me.

"Damn it, I should've caught you bird." He hisses at me.

"You've got to be faster than that, cat." I retort.

His look is one of disappointment or what I assume is disappointment, I find it quite hard to read cat expressions, they're very bland creatures. This one is very white and fluffy except for his face which is scattered in patches of grey and black. From below i hear a knocking on the window and voice calls out.

"Hey are you okay, Kitty Cat?" that voice belongs to the dark haired girl, his fall must've woken her up.

"Yes Max, I'm fine." he mews at her. So her name is Max, I wasn't certain if it was not the other way round with the blonde one until now.

"You look okay, _phew_ we would be so sad if you got hurt--" So this human is quite caring it seems, that's very good to know.

"I'm going to back to bed now, see you tomorrow Super Kitty, I love you." Hmm it also almost seems like she understands him, not that she actually could, there's only one human I know who can actually communicate with another species and that's only exclusive to squirrels.

"Okay good night." He replies, Super Kitty walks away from the sight of the window before looking over at me, he's keeping a respectable distance between us and sits down. He is looking very mad right now, or so I assume.

"What are you doing here again, bird?" he asks rather seriously, it seems his predatory nature has calmed a bit after realising I won't be an easy meal.

"What does that matter to you, Super Kitty?"

"That's not my name. My name is Bongo."

"Okay Bongo, what does it matter to you?"

"These are my humans, I don't want you harming them."

"I'm just a bird, what could I do to them?" I answer sarcastically

"I'm not stupid, I know you're not just a Raven but *the* Raven. Every cat in this neighbourhood knows who you are." Hmm so he's well aware of me, and apparently so are others, this might be a bit troubling.

"I didn't realise i was so fam--"

"Why are you here?" He cuts me off very quickly. Perhaps I should try to engage him.

"Fine, if you really insist... Every few weeks I've been having dreams about two girls, the ones below me, they are unpleasant dreams and whenever I have them I get a compulsion to fly over here so I can observe them."

"You lie, I know you're a deceiver."

"I may be a deceiver by nature, but I have no need to deceive you. "

"I don't care, I don't want you coming here again, bird."

"And I don't care that you don't care, If I need to observe than I shall do so."

"Than I will kill you." He sat up as he spoke his final demand, he still stood still but his eyes were locked on to me.

"You know whenever I have those dreams they are always here together."

"I'm done talking, you will leave now!"

"...I didn't know know the names of them until tonight"

"I SAID LEAVE!" he hisses loudly and begins to sprint at me. 

"And because of you I now know that the one called Chloe is going to die!" He leaps into the air as high as he can, I simply propel myself higher with ease and cause him fall him to miss his slash in a similar fashion to before.

"If you want me, you'll have to catch me." I mock him as I dive downwards towards the driveway floor, keeping my self inches above ground. This cat is a nuisance if I annoy him enough perhaps he will go away. However before i know it he had already regained his composure and was already mid-air after jumping from the roof top.

"I will end you, Trickster!" My overconfidence gets the better of me and he manages to spike a feather off my tail, if he had gotten an extra inch and he would've caught me.

"You're getting closer!" I taunt him, his speed on the ground was slowly gaining on me as i approach the end of the drive, I think about pulling up before I take another dangerous risk but from the corner of my eye I see an opportunity present itself. 

I carry on gliding over the road when I hear the opportunity I then hit him. 

*Crack* "ROWW!" That piecing screech signalled it was all over. The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

I quickly turn myself around to look at the aftermath and am taken aback of how quickly everything has just turned.

Sitting in the middle of the road is Bongo in a rather less than comfortable state, his back legs were completely crushed, his intestines spilling out of his stomach and the blood was pouring out. In his focus to catch me he didn't notice the metal demon that I did and he was punished for it. The demon was already gone by the time he realised and it, seemingly didn't notice, or even care. I find demons never do care for non-humans, not often anyway.

Bongo's face was in pain and shock, that expression is painfully obvious to anyone. I'm surprised he survived the impact but that won't be the case for much longer. I decide to go over to him to give him some comfort before he passes over, I'm not completely heartless. As I approach an idea comes to me, a really good idea, one that could set in motion the path to my dream, so my role can be fulfilled.

"You have given me an excellent idea, Super Kitty-- Sorry I mean Bongo, I'll give you the dignity of your name now that your time here is up."

"Please... Help me..." his pitiful sounds are making me feel a bit of pity for him, but he was the one to attack me.

"I couldn't help even If I wanted to, but I promise that you'll have a family friend joining you very soon."

His life would soon be over within the minute, it would best If I give him some peace before he crosses over. I spread my wings and prepare to take off back to my nest. However to my surprise a light shines from in front of and blinds me for a split-second. I reopen them and see a man standing at the front door of the Price household. He looks over to me but his attention quickly shifts to the near dead cat.

"Bill, what's going on out there?" a female voice calls from inside.

"Oh no... Joyce I need you to come out here." he answers back.

"Well it looks like my cue to leave." I mutter to myself.

"Don't... kill... Chloe." Bongo voice was really weak and, his eyes were closed so he has no idea if I'm still here but something in me just can't let him die in his misunderstand, so I caw over to him 

"Oh Bongo, I was only bluffing to get you to chase me which you fell for like the instinctual protector you were. I honestly don't know if Chloe is going to live or die but in any case I was not referring to her." 

He briefly opens his eyes and in response i nod my beak to the man running towards us. I quickly take off and leave him with his family.

It feels so good that I can now clearly see a plan, I now know how i can play my part and help this dream come true. Even though the outcome of it all still eludes me, as it probably should, I think I'm going to have fun setting the pieces and I have you to thank for all of it.

Sweet dreams Bongo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William Price, with a gentle touch, leans down to the broken cat and caresses his chin. He slowly strokes it with his finger, remembering Bongo always loved to be stroked on that spot.

"Oh poor Bongo-- I'll go call a vet--." 

"There's no need Joyce, he's not going to make it." William carries on stroking, he was going to make his final moments as comfortable as he could.

"You were an amazing boy Bongo, yes you were, yes you were." William felt one final purr come out of him before his body was still, William gently picked up his body, ignoring the blood covering his arms, and held him there like a baby.

"He's gone." William slowly stands up, Joyce manages to compose herself and wraps her arms around her husbands waist.

"What do we tell the girls?" Joyce asks. She can't bare to look at her dead cat but wans to be near her husband.

"We tell them the truth, that Bongo has passed away." 

"But what if they ask how?"

"Than we tell them how, that our sweet little Bongo was accidentality hit by a car." William looks directly into her eyes as he speaks to reassure her.

"They're too young to understand, he should've been around for a few more years."

"Honey, we can't choose when we die, it just happens. Bongo dying is going to be hard on them but we can help them pull through it, together." With his free hand he squeezes her hand gently and kisses it. Joyce gently smiles back and wipes her tears with her other hand.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing outside?" a girls voice calls out from the doorway. 

William and Joyce turn to see Chloe standing in the doorway in her pyjamas with her best friend, Max, cautiously peering around her to see what was going on.

Joyce's face dropped in shock before William grabs her shoulder and gently nods, he passes Bingo over to her and takes a deep breath before walking over to Chloe. 

"Dad-- what's going on?" Chloe's face had become worried as she watches her father take a knee in front of her and grabs both her and Max's hands.

"Sweetie, Max, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know about any grammatical and punctuation errors, which I'm sure this piece has plenty of.


End file.
